This invention relates to a garment, in particular an outer garment such as a jacket, which may be readily converted from a long-sleeve garment to a short-sleeve garment as desired by the wearer.
It frequently happens, especially in warm weather, that the wearer of a jacket desires to roll up the sleeves to avoid becoming too warm, or to allow his arms more freedom or to protect the sleeves from soiling or damage. Typical jackets, however, lack a means for retaining the sleeves in the rolled up position. Consequently, the sleeves have a tendency to unroll or slip down, and require constant readjustment by the wearer. This can be quite annoying and undesirable, especially if the wearer's hands are full or have become soiled.